


Independent Study

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: BEdge fluff





	Independent Study

Bono lounged on the comfy red sofa flipping through a dogeared issue of _Rolling Stone_ while Edge noodled around on his acoustic Gibson. Finding nothing in the magazine as compelling as Edge’s cheekbones, Bono tossed it aside and concentrated on ogling his partner. After a short time Edge felt the fierce blue gaze and turned to its source. 

“If only you'd give me half the attention you lavish on that instrument I'd be a happy man," whined Bono with a mock wounded tone. Rolling his eyes, Edge gently placed his guitar in its case and joined Bono on the sofa, settling his trim frame on top of his admirer. Bono pulled Edge tightly to his chest for a warm embrace. Edge sighed contentedly tucking under Bono’s chin to nuzzle his neck. Bono squirmed slightly at the tickle of Edge's goatee. He slipped off Edge’s beanie and put his nose to the top of his suddenly bare head breathing in deeply. 

"I am not a baby Bono.”

“You’re my baby.” Bono tenderly kissed Edge's head and added “Baybeh,” deepening his voice.

“I thought you are _my_ baby.”

“We go both ways,” replied Bono with a sly grin.  

Edge laughed and shifted to meet Bono’s lips with his own. They kissed languidly at first. Bono skimmed his hands under Edge’s t-shirt to glide solicitous fingertips over the smooth expanse of his lover’s back. As the soft kisses became more insistent Edge began to harden. He pressed his arousal against Bono’s thigh.

"Hmmm. Maybe I am as interesting as your precious guitar?” Bono looked at Edge with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smirk.

"Always my love. You are an endless source of fascination," Edge answered unbuttoning Bono’s jeans. 

"Tell me The Edge, is it me that fascinates you, or just my willy?”

Edge scrutinized Bono's besotted face closely for a moment. “I could write a dissertation on every millimeter of your sexy body, every single facet of your agile mind, every aspect of your effervescent personality, every iota of your very radiant being and never, ever tire of the subject matter."

Bono smiled broadly. “Well, then may I recommend beginning your research here," he suggested, guiding Edge’s palm to his erection.

"Wait. You're not really envious of my guitar are you?"

"Only when you play with it more than you play with me."

Edge's talented hands began giving Bono the attention he craved. "Happy now, Baby?" 

"Mmmm. I think I am going to enjoy helping advance your education, Baybeh."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think the most implausible thing about my BEdge ficlets is not the sex between these two straight men, but all the free time they have for idling about that then turns into amorous activities. I am sure IRL they have strictly regimented schedules with no time to spare for loafing, but in my imagination I like to afford them some leisure time for impromptu displays of affection.


End file.
